Secretos del alma
by lauriss18
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos. Bella debe esconder uno que cambiara su vida y la de muchas personas en especial la de Edward quien no está de acuerdo de cambiar sus ambiciones por nada ni nadie. ni siquiera a quien ama más en la vida.
1. Vendas

¡Hola chicas! Bueno esta es mi historia y soy nueva ojala les guste y subiré tan pronto como pueda, le agradezco a mi beta mimi Afterhours sanz por su tiempo en ayudarme y a las chicas de diseñadoras FFDA por su portada que quedo hermosa.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. Vendas._**

Esos paquetes de vendas me ayudarán a esconder un secreto.

Un secreto que no puedo revelar por las consecuencias que traerá, pero que, de alguna manera, sé que estallará cuando se revele.

No sé cómo reaccionará él, pero mi imaginación es variada y seguro que su respuesta no será buena.

Mi vida está llena de secretos, aunque lo que más me duele es que yo soy uno para él, algo que nadie puede saber.

Pero ahora eso ya no importa, mi amor por él ha hecho que mi orgullo y dignidad estén en peligro de extinción. Mi mano se dirigió instintivamente hacia mi vientre donde hay una nueva luz que nadie extinguirá. Haré de mi vida un campo de batalla si es necesario para evitar que destruyan esa vida la cual es tan preciada para mí, me enfrentaré a todo y a todos si así se requiere.

Edward. Solo decir su nombre hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Desde pequeños siempre fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que, cuando comenzamos la secundaria, él empezó a rodearse de nuevo amigos y yo fui dejada atrás porque, claramente, no entraba en el círculo de los chicos populares. Pero aún así siguió viniendo en las noches hasta que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_**Flashback**_

— _¡Bella, ya basta! _—_gritó Edward entre risas y retorciéndose mientras yo le hacía cosquillas._

_Yo estaba encima de él haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago, pero de repente, sin darnos cuenta, estábamos demasiado cerca, nuestras narices se tocaban, yo solo miraba esos ojos intensamente verdes que me miraban con amor, como sé que brillaban los míos._

—_Bella..._ —_susurró, puso suavemente su mano en mi nuca para acercarme lentamente a él, como si pensara que lo rechazaría, pero yo quería esto e incluso más. Suavemente nuestros labios se rozaron y mi cuerpo experimentó una especie de electricidad, cuando el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura y nuestros pechos se agitaron y nos separamos. La vista que tenía enfrente de mí nunca la olvidaré, sus labios hinchados por los besos, sus ojos brillaban con pasión y me encantaban._

_**Fin flashback **_

Ahora, son pocas las ocasiones que lo he visto. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace un mes, hicimos el amor apasionadamente, y luego de terminar él siempre besa mi frente y se va por la ventana, siempre es lo mismo. Hay veces que me siento como una cualquiera.

Y como resultado de esa noche de pasión ahora estoy viendo las vendas que se burlan de mí al tener que esconder también a mi bebé.

—Bella, baja a cenar —escuché gritar a mi madre Renée. Tomé la bolsa con las vendas y la escondí debajo de la cama. Salí del cuarto y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, me senté en la mesa, Charlie ya estaba sentado en su lugar mientras que Renée rápidamente traía los platos a la mesa.

—Rápido, Renée, que nos queda una hora para llegar a la iglesia —exclamó papá, me estremecí por su tono de voz. Mi madre puso su plato frente a él, me paso el mío y ella se sentó.

—Comencemos la oración —demandó mi padre, juntamos nuestras manos, bajamos la cabeza y comenzaron a rezar, pero mientras ellos tenían los ojos cerrados yo solo los miraba y pensaba qué pasaría si ellos se enteraran que la hija de unos padres sumamente religiosos está embarazada a la corta edad de 18 años, que está por terminar su último año de secundaria y, peor aún, sin novio. Porque para mi desgracia Edward nunca ha etiquetado nuestra relación, solo somos amigos con derechos o alguna mierda como esa.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios, Bella? —rompió el silencio mi madre.

—Bien —fue mi respuesta escueta. Terminó la conversación, siempre era la misma pregunta y todos los días la misma respuesta.

Terminamos de cenar en silencio y, mientras mi madre terminaba de limpiar, yo iba a recoger mi abrigo a mi cuarto y regresé al sillón donde mi padre estaba sentado mirando televisión. Charlie es tranquilo siempre y cuando estamos por ir a la iglesia, dice que Dios no debe percibir las malas energías y tampoco los malos pensamientos.

—Estoy lista —dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina. Todos caminamos fuera de la casa y nos subimos a la patrulla.

Mi mente estaba desconectada de todo y de todos, solo pensaba en todo respecto a mi futuro, sé que con la llegada del bebé cambiará todo en mi entorno, ya no seré la misma adolescente de 18 años.

—Llegamos —anunció mi padre. Bajamos y entramos a la iglesia, la mayoría de Forks estaba aquí, todos estaban tomando asiento y esperando a que el cura entre y comience la misa.

Tomamos nuestro lugar de siempre -en la segunda fila- delante de nosotros estaba la familia Crowley, estaban los padres de Tyler, que es mi compañero de clases y niño mimado del grupo de los mejores, capitán del equipo de futbol, y el que me hace la vida imposible en clases. Sus padres son devotos, porque siempre vienen a la iglesia y traen con ellos al pequeño Raúl, quien solo tiene dos año. Por lo que se comentaba, a la señora Crowley le costaba mucho embarazarse, por lo que se sometió a varios tratamientos para fertilizarse, varias veces se veía bastante decaída. Después de una temporada llegó con la frente en alto y luciendo su muy orgullosa barriga de 5 meses. A su lado estaba la familia Newton, compuesta por los padres de Mike Newton, otro bufón de la escuela, quien con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules atraía a las chicas como abejas a su miel, todo un mujeriego, si sus padres supieran cómo es su hijo en clases lo denominarían como el demonio con rizos rubios.

El sacerdote Weber entró y todos rápidamente nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para comenzar la misa. Comencé a escanear la iglesia para saber si la familia Cullen estaría hoy, tenía una ligera esperanza de que Edward viniera para poder conversar con él. Pero todas mis esperanzas murieron cuando solo divisé a la señora Esme y al doctor Carlisle.

Sentí un tirón en mi abrigo y giré mi cara a donde mi madre me hacía señas para que me concentrara en la misa, sabíamos cómo era Charlie si no tomábamos atención a la palabra del Señor -palabras de él- miré al cura que comenzaba a leer en la Biblia con su voz monótona.

Para cuando terminó la misa yo estaba fatigada, pero antes tenía que hablar con Edward, era necesario que se enterara que estoy embarazada y saber cómo saldríamos y resolveríamos todo. Mis padres se despidieron de todos nuestros vecinos mientras los esperaba afuera, necesitaba aire, una hora encerrada en la iglesia te da mucho qué pensar, y solo quería, en estos momentos, meterme debajo de de las sabanas de mi cama y no salir nunca.

—Vamos, Bella, es hora de regresar a casa —susurró mi madre. La seguí hasta la patrulla y nos subimos, esperamos a Charlie que llegó a los minutos.

—Me siento mucho mejor al escuchar la palabra del Señor —dijo Charlie, rodé mis ojos sin que me viera, me exasperaba su devoción a su religión.

Todo comenzó cuando recibió un disparo en el pecho en un tiroteo que nos dejó muy asustados porque casi alcanza una arteria, luego vino la recuperación y es ahí donde comenzó a rezar todas las noches y agradecer a Dios por darle una segunda oportunidad de estar vivo. Pero rápidamente comenzó a llevar su fanatismo al extremo al llenar la casa de imágenes religiosas, orar en cada comida, en las noches y sentarse todas las noches a leer un párrafo de la Biblia. Prácticamente la llevaba a todos lados, siempre hablaba sobre la palabra de Dios y que debíamos purificar nuestras almas para que cuando llegara el fin del mundo nuestra alma se fuera al cielo. Si supiera que su hija es todo menos pura seguramente me mataría, me estremecí en pensar en su reacción cuando le cuente toda la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, cerré con pestillo mi puerta y pegué mi oído a la puerta para escuchar si habían pasos, luego de unos minutos y unos murmullos se cerró la puerta de mis padres, suspiré de alivio y caminé lentamente a mi cama y saqué el celular del velador, marqué el número de Edward y después de tres pitidos me contestó.

—Bella —gritó Edward, se escuchaba música fuerte de fondo, supuse que estaba en alguna fiesta.

—Edward —dije en voz baja, no quería que mis padres me escucharan.

—Espera, voy a un lugar para escuchar mejor. —Se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, distinguí la voz de Mike y de Lauren Mallory, otra chica del grupo de los mejores. Luego de unos momentos la música se escuchaba muy baja y una puerta sonó al cerrarse.

—Ahora sí, dime qué sucede —dijo Edward, mis nervios me tenían en un colapso, me costó contestar.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó.

—Acá estoy —susurré—, quería saber si podemos juntarnos —inspiré hondo—. Necesitamos conversar.

Se escuchó un silencio.

—Mmm… estoy ocupado ahora, quizás podamos hablar después —respondió dubitativo.

—Edward, es importante —supliqué, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero era importante.

—Está bien. Mañana hablamos después de clases —cortó.

Me quedé un buen rato con el teléfono en el oído escuchando el pitido. Edward nunca había sido tan cortante, pero claramente no quería hablar conmigo. Ahogué un sollozo, no quería que mis padres se despertaran. Guardé el celular, me acosté y puse mis cobijas sobre mí, aún así no me sentía segura. Se supone que cuando eras una niña pequeña y te daba miedo las sombras que se proyectan de la ventana con solo meterte en tu cama y cerrar fuerte los ojos puedes sentirte segura, o correr donde tus padres quienes te harían un lado en su cama para dormir con ellos, tu miedo se iría al saber que estás protegida. Pero en mi caso nada puede quitarme esa inquietud que todo se vendrá encima, que las sombras me atraparán y me llevarán a la oscuridad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sueño lleno de miedos y angustias.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Perezosamente abrí los ojos cuando sonó la alarma del despertador, me estiré para quitarme el sueño y me levanté, al hacerlo sentí como todo daba vueltas, volví a sentarme en la cama esperando que se me pasara el mareo y di un brinco del susto cuando la manilla de la puerta se giró, me quedé congelada en el sitio.

—Bella, baja a tomar desayuno —dijo mi madre. Rápidamente tomé mi bolso para el baño, abrí la puerta en silencio y solo se escuchaba a Charlie recitando su salmo diario. Antes de desayunar, pasé al baño y me despojé de mi pijama para entrar a la ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis músculos, tomé el jabón y comencé a expandirlo por mi cuerpo; cuando lo pasé por mi vientre sin duda lo sentí más duro, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente al saber que la evidencia de mi embarazado era más latente, tenía que hacer algo rápido y Edward tenía que ayudarme. Sé que nos amamos y que saldremos adelante, con ese pensamiento más positivo cerré el grifo, tomé la toalla y me sequé el cuerpo, me puse las bragas y el sostén, cuando ya estaba vestida bajé a la cocina donde Charlie y Renée estaban sentados en la mesa con los ojos cerrados y orando con el desayuno servido delante de ellos. Me senté en silencio y esperé hasta que terminaron.

—Buenos días —dije.

—Buenos días —murmuró mi madre. Tenía hambre así que estaba masticando tranquilamente mi fruta cuando sentí una mirada y al levantar la vista vi a Charlie con su vista fija en mí y no era nada agradable.

— ¡¿No tienes respeto por Dios?! —gritaba golpeando la mesa. Di un brinco atemorizada y mastiqué rápidamente para contestar, pero no me dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca cuando comenzó un monólogo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes adorar al Señor sobre todas las cosas y más sobre las comidas que Él pone sobre la mesa? ¡No lo entiendes, niña estúpida! —Se lanzó sobre la mesa gritando mientras me tomó de los hombros para zarandearme, sabía que tendría cardenales donde estaba presionando tan fuerte en mis hombros.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurré frenéticamente. Me soltó cuando me escuchó y volvió a su posición como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ahora reza porque el de arriba no tendrá compasión si faltas a algunos de tus deberes con Él —dijo tranquilamente. Con el nudo en la garganta y todo mi cuerpo temblando, junté las manos, cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar el Padre Nuestro.

Cuando terminé, levanté la vista y vi a Charlie quien asentía en aprobación, mire a Renée y solo vi su cuerpo tenso mientras comía, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando mi padre tuvo otro de sus arranques de ira.

_Gracias por el apoyo, mamá,_ pensé sarcásticamente.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, tomé mi bolso y mis llaves, me despedí con un suave adiós que nadie respondió, puse en marcha mi Chevy y manejé a la escuela. Al llegar al estacionamiento aparqué y escaneé para ver si veía a Edward, pero no tuve buena suerte. Parecía que mi día iba de mal en peor.

Atravesé el estacionamiento con la mirada en el piso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la manga de mi chaqueta, al llegar a la entrada sentí un empujón que casi me derribó y protegí instantáneamente mi vientre, me estabilicé cuando resonó una risa aguda en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mosquita muerta? ¿No sabes caminar con dos pies izquierdos? —se burló Tanya cuando pasó por mi lado. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la persona con la que iba de la mano era Edward. Me quedé petrificada al verlo y más con ella. Qué ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, parecía una estatua al lado de esa hiena oxigenada. El dolor en mi pecho no podría ser más grande.

— ¿Qué pasa, friki, te gusta mi novio? —preguntó con burla.

No podía respirar, él que me juraba amor hasta hace un mes y ahora está con otra, y lo peor la chica más popular de la escuela y la que hace mi vida cada días más imposible.

Un empujón me sacó que mi aturdimiento.

— ¿Tampoco sabes hablar, tonta? —Volvió a empujarme.

—Ya basta, Tanya, debemos ir a clases —murmuró Edward mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí, bebé, no quiero perder más tiempo en basura —rio. Siguieron caminando mientras yo estaba entumecida mirándolos caminar como la pareja de oro.

No lo podía creer, la presión en el pecho comenzó a aumentar y me zumbaba la cabeza, mis pulmones no respondían, me escaseaba el aire, me giré y velozmente regresé a la seguridad de mi camioneta. Entré y apoyé la frente en el manubrio tratando de regular mi respiración, pero estaba fallando, mis jadeos hacían eco en la cabina.

— ¿Por qué? —sollocé. No lo podía creer, nunca me imaginé una traición tan grande, pero todo era mi maldita culpa, yo acepté que nadie supiera que éramos amigos, que yo lo amaba, acepté cuando dijo que nadie debía saber que nos amábamos.

Yo sólo dije que sí a todo sin medir las consecuencias que traerían. Un corazón roto.

Mi corazón roto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en mi camioneta, cuando empezó el murmullo de gente afuera, miré por el parabrisas, vi a todos salir, puse en marcha el vehículo y salí del estacionamiento.

Llegué al parque donde solíamos venir con Edward cuando éramos pequeños, jugábamos por horas sin tener idea de que ser adultos sería tan complicado. Caminé por el parque mirando a los niños jugar y las madres observándolos para que ningún diablillo hiciera alguna travesura.

Me senté en una banca mirando a los niños jugar mientras desconectaba mi mente del mundo exterior, solo me acompañaba las risas de los niños.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Esa voz hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido y el dolor en mi pecho aumentara.

—No sabía que era tan predecible —comenté indiferente. No quería mostrar el dolor que sentía, estaba cansada de ser siempre el blanco de todos los golpes. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que se sentó a mi lado en la banca mirando al frente.

—Lo siento mucho por lo de hoy —susurró suavemente.

— ¿Qué sientes? ¿Decirme que todas las veces que me decías que me amabas era mentira, o qué estas con la chica a quien más odio? —espeté sin evitar que mi voz se quebrara el final. Se giró mientras yo seguía mirando al frente.

—Bella, mírame por favor —rogó. Me giré y me concentré en sus ojos verdes que pedían perdón.

—Debes entender que esto es un medio a un fin —explicó, tomando mis manos y dejando besos en ellas—. Te amo más que a nada, pero sabes que debo conseguir esa beca para poder obtener mi pase a la universidad y tener lo que siempre soñamos.

— ¿Y por eso debes estar con ella? ¿No piensas en mí y en mis sentimientos? —reclamé con un nudo en la garganta.

—Por eso lo hago, pienso en nosotros dos —respondió. Me solté de sus manos y decidí que no podía más con la carga de mi secreto.

Tiré la bomba.

—Estoy embarazada —dije. Vi como todo su cuerpo se envaró y su cara se puso pálida.

— ¿Qué? —susurró estupefacto.

—Lo que oíste, tengo un mes de embarazo —respondí bajando la vista. Y como siempre pasa en las películas después de una bomba viene la explosión. Saltó de la banca y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que no entendía.

— ¿Edward? —pegunté dudosa.

—No podemos ser padres. —Con esa frase quedé fría. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo de apretó esperando y rogando haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —repetí.

—No quiero un bebé —exclamó mirándome—, tengo muchos planes para el futuro, no estoy listo para ser padre y menos ahora, así que arreglaremos este problema rápidamente —siguió con hablando. Yo solo lo miraba sin poder creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca, él sin tomar mi palabra decidió algo horrible, deshacernos de una vida sin darle la oportunidad ni siquiera de vivir. Este no era el Edward que conocía. La codicia dominaba su mundo.

—Debo irme —le dije mientras me levantaba y comencé a caminar cuando sentí que tomaba mi brazo y me giraba.

—Te iré a ver más tarde para que acordemos dónde irás a deshacerte de él —dijo, yo solo lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra, mi garganta estaba cerrada, no salía ninguna palabra, era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido para no sentir nada. Una chica normal estaría gritándole y golpeándolo por sugerir esa atrocidad, pero en mi caso no podía reaccionar, me sentía como en trance.

Me solté de su agarre y seguí mi camino dejándolo solo, mi mente solo repetía la misma frase.

_Deshacerte de él._

_Deshacerte de él._

_Deshacerte de él. _

Llegué a mi camioneta pensando en esa maldita frase, un sollozo entrecortado salió de mi boca, pero respiré profundo para evitar echarme a llorar como una niña, ahora lo único que merece mis lágrimas es mi hijo. Puse mi mano sobre mi vientre, mi pobre criatura que antes de siquiera llegar su propio padre quiere hacerlo desaparecer.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba en silencio, pasé directo a las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto cuando una voz me detuvo.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —Temblé ligeramente al escuchar su voz ronca. Al girarme vi a Charlie sentado en el sillón con la Biblia en sus piernas, no había rastros de mi madre.

—No —susurré.

—Me alegro porque tenemos que hablar sobre unas cosas —dijo mirándome fijamente, caminé hasta el sofá frente a él y me acomodé.

—Tú sabes que el Señor sabe de cada paso que das, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mi estómago estaba revuelto al escucharlo, presentía que no saldría muy bien de esta ''charla''.

—Sí, lo sé —respondí suavemente.

— ¿Entonces qué hacías en la plaza con el chico Cullen? —Controlé mi respiración para no delatarme.

—Sólo conversábamos sobre cosas del colegio, papá —respondí evitando sus ojos.

— ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! —gritó, lo miré rápidamente. — Así está mejor, quiero que te mantengas lejos de los chicos, en particular de Cullen —especificó.

—Como quieras, padre —respondí.

—Ahora vete a tu cuarto y reza para limpiar tu alma de los pensamientos impuros de los chicos que caen sobre ti. —Caminé a mi habitación y me senté en el piso al lado de mi cama mirando hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro.

Saqué la caja que tenía debajo de la cama, la abrí y tomé la prueba de embarazo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y protectoramente puse una mano en mi vientre pensando en que estaba sola en todo, no tenía el apoyo del padre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida, él simplemente me ignora en el colegio y nadie debe saber que estamos juntos, mi familia era tan extremadamente religiosa que pensaba que un embarazo adolescente era un pecado y no tenía dónde huir.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué haré?

* * *

Gracias por leer y acepto sugerencias o sus opiniones en el botoncito de abajo. !Gracias!

Saluditos y abrazos.


	2. Alas rotas

**Chicas! Les traigo el segundo cap, ojala les guste.**

Muchisisisisisismas gracias a mi beta Mimi Afterhours Sanz que sin ti querida no soy nada jajaja. _Cancion: Alicia keys – girl on fire _

**Alas Rotas. Capítulo 2.**

Las nubes dibujan formas que según el estado de ánimo de la persona puede imaginar que son cosas cotidianas. En Forks, los días nublados son normales, el sol se debe aprovechar al máximo cuando sale. Desde mi ventana la vista al cielo es hermosa, tan lejana que me encantaría poder volar e irme lejos para escapar de la realidad, una realidad de la cual cada vez me es más difícil vivir, pero sin duda me es imposible escapar. Aunque debo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades, un hijo es una responsabilidad pero también es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida; quizás no viene en el momento adecuado y tampoco tiene una aceptación cálida de parte de su papá, pero eso no me derribará.

Con todo el caos en mi vida he aprendido una cosa: las lágrimas son inútiles. ¿Para que voy a llorar? Sé que cuando termine de llorar los problemas no se irán, el dolor no se alejará y mi vida seguirá siendo una odisea.

La vibración del celular en mi pantalón me sacó de mi entumecimiento, tomé mi teléfono y vi que era Alice Brandon, una compañera de la escuela.

—Hola, Alice —contesté.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no entraste a clases ayer? —preguntó.

—No tenía ganas, Alice —murmuré.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

Ojalá pudiera decirle todo a mi amiga, pero sabía que intervendría de cualquier manera. Y yo la quiero fuera de toda esta mierda.

— Sí, Alice, solo estoy cansada —susurré.

— Amiga, si quieres te voy a visitar —preguntó. Suspiré profundamente.

— No es necesario, mejor hablamos mañana —respondí frenéticamente cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

— Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana —colgó.

Me paré rápidamente del suelo donde estaba sentada y caminé hasta la puerta, quité el seguro y retrocedí hasta la cama.

—Isabella, necesito tu ayuda en la cocina. —Mamá asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Bajo al tiro madre —contesté, guardando el celular en mi bolsillo y buscando una goma para el pelo.

Bajé a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre en el almuerzo, Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo su sagrada Biblia.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga mamá? —pregunté.

—Prepara la ensalada —respondió.

Abrí el frigorífico para sacar la lechuga, cuando un olor asqueroso impactó mi nariz, las arcadas no faltaron y mi estómago se revolvió, me sostuve de la puerta del frigorífico e inspiré profundamente para que se me pasara el mareo.

— ¿Isabella? —Me congelé, me había olvidado de mi madre.

—Dime mamá —contesté.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, y yo suspiré.

—Sí mamá. —Cuando pasó el mareo seguí haciendo la ensalada evitando mirar a Renée, lo más seguro es que me esté vigilando.

Terminamos de preparar el almuerzo y nos sentamos para comer. Charlie hizo la oración y nosotras lo seguimos.

—Tendré que hablar con la familia Newton —comenzó Charlie, curiosa levanté la vista mientras comía.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Renée.

—Con cada viaje que hacen, su casa se convierte en un antro de perversión, estos chicos no tienen respeto por su cuerpo y menos por Dios —explicó—. Las fiestas que hace ese chico, Mike, las auspicia el diablo, los hombres no respetan a las mujeres y beben alcohol hasta quedar inconscientes sin pensar en que sus padres deben estar preocupados, y las jóvenes no tienen respeto por la santidad de sus cuerpos y se ofrecen como unas prostitutas con sus vestidos cortos.

Mi apetito se fue con la declaración de Charlie, si él hablaba con los Newton, Mike definitivamente tomará represalias contra mí, claramente pensando que yo soy la culpable, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso, un problema a la vez.

— ¿Puedo retirarme? —pregunté, Charlie dio un asentimiento y siguió hablando con mi madre.

Tomé las cosas necesarias para ir a la consulta con el ginecólogo, hoy tenía una hora en Seattle, no me arriesgaría a ir al hospital de Forks y que alguna amiga de mis padres me vea y corra a contarles.

El viaje se hizo fácil y tranquilo. Al llegar a la clínica estacioné la camioneta, bajé y caminé hasta la recepción donde una enfermera esta escribiendo en la computadora.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Buenos días, ¿qué necesita? —respondió amable.

—Tengo una cita con la doctora Mors.

—Tiene que esperar sentada ahí hasta que la llamen. —Apuntó a los asientos.

—Gracias.

Me senté a esperar mientras miraba a las demás parejas que están sentadas esperando, la mayoría de las mujeres tenían a un hombre a su lado , pero también había solas como yo, pero claramente ninguna tan joven.

Saqué una revista del cesto y en título decía ''Embarazo'' leí algunas páginas y trataba básicamente de cómo llevar un buen embarazo, en muchos párrafos incluía al padre en ciertos ejercicios. Devolví la revista al cesto exasperada por recordarme que estaba sola en todo, Edward decidió algo horrible y con o sin su ayuda saldré adelante con este bebé. Quizás muchas personas pensarán que una adolescente de 17 años no será capaz de cuidar de un bebé, pero están muy equivocados, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que hacen el papel de madre y padre al mismo tiempo y crían muy bien a sus hijos. Los nervios amenazan con llevarme a un colapso si no me relajo.

— Señorita Swan, puede pasar –avisó una mujer de unos 40 años con cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules y una sonrisa amable. Me levanté y avancé hasta la consulta; ella se hizo a un lado para poder pasar. Tomé asiento mientras ella se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

—Mi nombre es Jeannette Mors, y tú debes ser Isabella, ¿cierto? —se presentó.

—Sí.

—Vamos a ver… —murmuró leyendo mi ficha clínica.

—Bueno Isabella, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Hace poco me hice un test de embarazo y salió positivo —titubeé apretándome las manos.

—Empezaremos con algunas preguntas para hacer tu expediente. —Asentí, las preguntas eran básicamente sobre algún vicio que tuviera, enfermedades en mi árbol genealógico, última menstruación, etc.

—Haremos un análisis de sangre de rutina y una ecografía para confirmar el embarazo —respondió mientras levantaba el teléfono y pedía a una enfermera que viniera a sacarme la muestra de sangre.

—Por favor, Isabella…

—Bella me gusta más —la interrumpí. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

—Bien, Bella, pasa a la camilla para tomarte la muestra. —Caminé hasta la camilla, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y entró una enfermera con una pequeña caja.

Aguanté la respiración y procuré mirar a otro lado mientras me extraían sangre, mi aversión a la sangre vivirá siempre conmigo.

Esperé pacientemente a que terminara y se retirara, cuando la enfermera se fue la doctora se dirigió a mí.

—Listo Bella, ahora acuéstate en la camilla y levántate la polera —pidió amablemente.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras ella batía un frasco y preparaba el ecógrafo. Traté de normalizar mi respiración que se alteró al pensar que Edward debería estar a mi lado tomando mi mano para apoyarme, pero prefirió tomar la vía más fácil y escapar de todo, maldito estúpido…

— ¿Cariño, te sientes bien? —preguntó la doctora con el ceño fruncido, tragué el nudo que estaba en mi garganta para contestar.

—Sí, solo estoy algo nerviosa —admití.

—Tienes que estar tranquila, el nacimiento de un bebé es algo hermoso. —Sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad y comencé a relajarme.

— ¿Aunque todo esté en contra? —dije sarcástica. Ella iba a responder pero justo sonó la máquina.

Miré al techo tratando de asimilar que estaba a punto de saber si estaba embaraza o no, pero yo sabía que lo estaba, mi corazón sabe que existe ese bebé y el cambio en mi cuerpo era más que evidente.

—Listo, ahora aplicaré este gel que estará un poco frío. —Aplicó el líquido en mi estómago y en realidad estaba frío, reprimí un estremecimiento.

Movió el transductor por mi vientre por unos minutos y de pronto un sonido se escuchó por toda la sala, enfoqué mi atención en la doctora que estaba mirando el monitor y sonriendo.

—Bueno, Bella, lo que escuchas es el corazón de tu bebé —dijo la doctora mirándome sonriente, poco a poco una gran sonrisa se comenzó a formar en mi cara.

— ¿Es él? —susurré emocionada, ahí estaba el pequeño ser por el cual seré feliz el resto de mi vida, ese pequeño puntito que late de manera intermitente y que llegó a cambiar radicalmente mi vida, un cambio que aceptaré gustosa.

—Sí, este pequeñito de alrededor de 8 semanas está muy bien implantado, ahora pasaré a medir su cuerpo —dijo mientras tecleaba algunos botones en la máquina, pero yo no podía quitar la mirada de esa pantalla donde estaba mi pequeño.

—Listo, ahora imprimiré algunas imágenes para ti —dijo.

No le tomé mucha atención ya que no podía sacar mis ojos de la pantalla, es tan pequeñito y aún así sé que con mi propia vida lo protegeré si es necesario.

—Terminamos —anunció mientras limpiaba mi estómago con una toalla de papel.

Me levanté y caminé hasta el escritorio y me senté en la silla mirando a la doctora que estaba en su silla escribiendo en mi expediente, cuando acabó me miró mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la mesa.

Tu embarazo va de viento en popa, debes cuidar tu alimentación, tener cuidado con los movimientos bruscos, y las caídas principalmente; sobre todo en el primer trimestre del embarazo para evitar problemas graves— explicó, asentí de acuerdo—. Te daré una receta con acido fólico para evitar malestares futuros. ¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó.

— ¿Cuándo sabré el sexo del bebé?

— Podemos identificar su sexo alrededor de la semana 20 —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ah, se me olvidaba, toma las imágenes. —Continuó pasándome las ecografías.

Las recibí en mis manos temblando al ver su pequeñita y diminuta forma, pasé suavemente el pulgar por su cuerpecito tan frágil. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginármelo cuando lo tenga en mis brazos y ver su carita por primera vez.

¡Oh pequeño, ni siquiera tienes más de dos meses de vida y ya tengo que sacar las garras por ti!

— ¿Cielo, te sientes bien? —Levanté la vista y la doctora me miraba con simpatía y preocupación.

—Sí, sólo necesitaba un momento para asimilar todo - suspiré.

—Toma –me pasó una tarjeta—. Este es mi número de teléfono, por si tienes alguna duda o si necesitas algo.

—Muchas gracias —dije sinceramente, últimamente la soledad era mi única compañía.

La doctora me acompañó hasta la puerta mientras me daba consejos para los malestares. Salí de la consulta apretando firmemente el bolso donde estan las ecografías de mi pequeñito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa me extrañó ver tantos vehículos afuera. Entré y me detuve al ver a los amigos de mis padres parados alrededor de un círculo con velas, tomados de las manos, y en el living, Charlie estaba recitando pasajes de la Biblia. Estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Un agarre en mi brazo me hizo voltear a Renée.

—Ven —susurró. La seguí hasta la cocina.

—Quiero que subas a tu habitación y no salgas —urgió mirando hacia la sala.

—Mamá, me estas asustando. —Algo raro estaba pasando y no saber de que se trataba me estaba asustando mucho.

—Solo has lo que te digo. —Me empujó suavemente a las escaleras, decidí hacerle caso sin rechistar y subí sin hacer ruido hacia mi habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. Cerré la puerta y puse el seguro, subí a la cama y me acomodé mientras sacaba las ecografías del bolso.

Mi pequeñita luz.

El vibrador del celular llamó mi atención, lo tomé y al ver el nombre mi estómago giró.

Edward.

Tomé una aspiración profunda y contesté.

—Bella, cariño —contestó animado.

—Edward. —No entendía por qué estaba tan contento.

—Amor, ¿podemos juntarnos?, tengo una gran noticia —sonaba emocionado.

No entiendo por qué tanta efusividad, dudo que se haya olvidado de que estoy embarazada, aunque es algo que es difícil de olvidar, o quizás cambió de opinión sobre abortar; una esperanza sobre que por fin se comportaría y estaría a mi lado como el hombre de años anteriores y mi gran amor y no el maldito de ahora, se expandió en mí.

—No puedo salir ahora —susurré.

—Mmm bueno... —Me congelé al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Mierda, me estoy volviendo una paranoica.

—Espera, no cuelgues. –No escuché la respuesta, me levanté y abrí la puerta un poco, era mamá.

—Bella, vamos saliendo a una reunión de urgencia con tu padre —dijo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté.

— Después te cuento, ahora por favor no salgas de la casa —se despidió mamá.

Esta era mi oportunidad, volví a mi cama y tomé el celular.

—Puedes venir, mis padres van saliendo. —Se escuchaba el auto de fondo y supongo que estaba ya en la carretera.

—Genial, voy para allá.

Me asomé a la ventana para ver a mis padres y las familias Weber y Crowley tomar sus vehículos para salir a la carretera.

Comencé a ordenar mi habitación, tomé las ecografías, las miré por última vez y las guardé en el cajón de mi velador. Unos golpes de escucharon en la puerta y bajé rápidamente a abrir, y ahí estaban esos ojos que tanto me habían enamorado junto a una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó abrazándome—. Cariño, estoy tan feliz. —Me separé de él con el ceño fruncido por su mirada de éxtasis y felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Ven, acompáñame. —Cerró la puerta y me guió hasta el sofá, todavía no sabía sobre qué era la visita y tenía la esperanza sobre su felicidad.

Se quedó mirándome intensamente y comencé a inquietarme, nunca había visto a Edward tan enérgico.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté incomoda.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Dime qué sucede. –Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa con sus frases.

—Me llamaron de la universidad de Cornell —exclamó feliz, mis esperanzas murieron.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Me llamaron de Cornell –repitió–. El papá de Tanya envió mis calificaciones y unas cartas de recomendación, y hoy me llamaron para que enviara un ensayo sobre el tema que yo quiera, pero debe ser grandioso para que me tomen en cuenta —siguió con su verborrea.

Las cosas comenzaron a encajar.

— ¿Estás usando a Tanya para tu beneficio? —pregunté incrédula. Se detuvo con el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa bajó un poco.

—Bueno, su padre me puede ayudar a entrar a la universidad y así conseguir nuestro futuro —respondió.

—Contesta, ¿la estás usando? —repetí. El silencio afirmativo inundó la sala y yo solo lo miraba sin poder creerlo. Suspiré y decidí ir donde más me importaba.

— ¿Sigues manteniendo tu postura sobre mi embarazo? —Se levantó del sofá y caminó unos pasos.

—Ya te di mi repuesta y no ha cambiado, no quiero ser padre, estamos muy jóvenes para cambiar las fiestas por noches con lágrimas, vómitos y pañales. —Sus palabras eran como mil cuchillas en mi corazón—. Tenemos un buen futuro y no quiero verlo entorpecido por bebés llorones, quiero ser un excelente médico y tú serás una famosa escritora.

—Pero es nuestro hijo —grité.

—Yo no quiero un hijo —gritó de vuelta.

Traté de respirar pero mis pulmones no ayudaban. Edward se tomó el puente de su nariz y se pasó una mano por el pelo, siguió hablando suavemente en esta ocasión.

—Podemos tener miles de bebés cuando terminemos nuestros estudios, no ahora, quiero tener una buena posición económica para mantener una familia y ahora no estoy en posición para sustentar una.

Negué con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras este hombre, no era mi Edward, este hombre frente a mí prácticamente se vendió por unas putas recomendaciones.

—Ese es tu futuro, no el mío —dije evitando ponerme a llorar como bebé, no derramare una lágrima más por Edward y cumpliré mi promesa.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos, traté de soltarme pero me apretó para no sacarlas.

—Es nuestro futuro amor, piénsalo, tendremos nuestra propia casa, vehículos y una estabilidad económica que nos permitirá darnos los lujos que deseamos —dijo de manera soñadora.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para conseguir todo eso? —pregunté asustada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que sea necesario, por eso debes estar a mi lado y un bebé no entra en la ecuación – dijo de manera firme, solté mis manos de su apretón.

— ¡Estás loco! —Iba a responder pero sonó el teléfono, Edward se movió para sentarse en el sofá mientras me levantaba para contestar.

— ¿Hola? —contesté.

—Bella, vamos a la casa con unos invitados —dijo mi madre susurrando; eso me puso en alerta, significaba una advertencia, que no debo estar visible cuando lleguen.

—Está bien —colgué. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí manteniéndola abierta.

—Vete —dije mirando hacia fuera. Escuché sus pasos y unos brazos me apretaron a su cuerpo.

—Piénsalo, tenemos todo para ser felices —susurró en mi oído, no contesté y tampoco respondí a su abrazo. Cerré la puerta cuando salió y me recargué en ella cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar en esta habitación. Edward prácticamente veía un futuro irreal para mí, no pienso separarme de mi hijo y menos matarlo.

El ruido de vehículos llegando hizo que corriera a la escalera.

Escuché a mis padres entrar cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto, y unos gimoteos de abajo me llamaron la atención, tomé todo el coraje que pude y me dispuse a bajar para solo encontrarme con mi madre subiendo las escaleras, al verme se quedó paralizada pero se compuso rápido, nunca había visto a Renée tan nerviosa .

— ¿Qué está sucediendo allá abajo? —Mi voz era apenas audible, quería respuestas, esto cada vez se estaba haciendo más raro.

Me hizo volver a mi habitación entrando conmigo y me pidió silencio.

—Te lo volveré a pedir, no quiero que bajes, no importa lo que escuches —susurró nerviosamente alternando su mirada de mí a la escalera.

— ¿Qué son esos ruidos? —insistí.

—Es mejor que estés en la ignorancia, ahora duérmete y pon seguro a la puerta —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Quedé en medio de mi habitación con el corazón en la garganta e imaginando miles de escenarios que podían ser la causa de esos ruidos, y cada escena en mi cabeza era cada vez más escalofriante.

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap , perdón la tardanza , en estas fechas eh estado ocupada con las celebraciones.**

**Espero que santa se haya portado bien con ustedes ijijijji y les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo! **

**Acepto sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones , lo que quieran jajajaja.**

**Saluditos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ ¡ ¡Holitas! ! !**

**Por esta vez, la beta de esta historia, Mimi Afterhours Sanz, osea yo, les traigo nuevo capítulo!**

**Nos vemos abajo XD**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama es de lauriss18**

**Música recomendada: Lean on me, no sé de quien es... Pero les dejo el link :D**

** watch?v=UW7xSsk_WJ8**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Cánticos.**

Suaves voces entonaban una melodía una y otra vez desde hace diez minutos, puedo escucharla desde mi cama donde estoy acostada con las mantas hasta más arriba de la cabeza tratando de normalizar mi respiración y tranquilizar mi cuerpo para poder escuchar.

Me asusta no saber qué sucede abajo, y lo peor es que mi madre llegó a la decisión de cerrar mi cuarto con cerrojo desde afuera para que no investigue por mi cuenta, tengo los pelos de punta al imaginar qué fue lo que llevó a mi madre a tomar esa decisión.

Las horribles imágenes pasan como una película en mi cabeza, mi imaginación siempre ha sido muy amplia y ruego a Dios que no sea lo que pienso, mi padre puede que sea un fanático religioso, pero, ¿por qué trajo a todos sus amigos de la iglesia un domingo por la noche a cantar?, y dudo que sea karaoke.

Trato de despejar mi mente del rumbo al que va mientras el cansancio y el sueño me hacen perderme en la oscuridad.

_Unos cantos me despertaron de mi sueño para darme cuenta que no pod_í_a moverme. Abro los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz potente que los daña, comienzo a mover mis manos para tapar mis ojos, pero estoy atada de manos y pies. La desesperación amenaza con paralizarme cuando me doy cuenta que estoy atada a la cama y mi gran barriga de 8 meses está descubierta, al verla quedé congelada. Volví a tratar de soltarme de las amarras, estaba en eso cuando los cantos que me despertaron se hicieron más fuertes, miré a mí alrededor para fijarme que varias personas con capuchas negras tomadas de las manos estaban alrededor de la cama donde estaba._

— _¿Q-qué quieren?_ —_pregunté con miedo e intentando soltarme._

_Se soltaron de las manos y las estiraron hacia mí sin tocarme, la angustia y el miedo no me dejaban respirar bien y comenzaba a sentir cómo las lágrimas caían y mojaban mi cabeza._

—_Ese niño es hijo del diablo. _

—_Ella entregó su cuerpo. _

—_Ese engendro no debe nacer._

—_La lujuria la dominó._

_Con cada frase susurrada mis sollozos aumentaban, no podía dejar de llorar al sentirme tan indefensa y no poder proteger a mi bebé, que pateaba inquieto en mi vientre._

— ¡_S__uéltenme! _—_g__rité desesperada._

—_T__e dije que te deshicieras de él. _—M_e congelé al escuchar esa voz, enfoqué mi vista al frente para ver a Edward._

—_A__yúdame, Edward _—_lloré._

—_A__hora pagaras por tu error. _—S_e abalanzó sobre mí._

El golpe de una puerta me despertó de mi sueño, me senté sobresaltada todavía jadeando, mirando frenéticamente mi cuarto y dándome cuenta que estaba sola. Volví a acostarme poniendo un brazo sobre mis ojos y la otra mano sobre mi estómago ligeramente abultado, el mareo matutino llegó sin falta y traté de no moverme hasta que pasó. Las imágenes no me dejan tranquila, pero sé que solo era un sueño, Edward podrá ser un idiota pero hacerme daño, no lo creo.

Al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de algo esencial.

Silencio.

"_El silencio puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras, a veces como aceptación a un hecho o simplemente la negación, pero muchas veces el silencio es deseado como una necesidad imperiosa que satisface"._

El silencio reinaba en toda la casa.

Caminé hacia la puerta tratando de no producir ningún ruido, lentamente abrí la puerta y me concentré en algún ruido.

Nada.

Silencio total.

Cerré suavemente la puerta y volví a mi cama.

Me acomodé en la cama con los nervios apretando mi estómago, todo era muy extraño, los gemidos, el terror de Renée, los vecinos viniendo a nuestra casa. Algo muy malo pasó y me da miedo pensar qué cosas estaba haciendo Charlie.

Hice mi rutina de limpieza diaria para dirigirme a clases, bajé a desayunar esperando encontrar a mis padres pero la casa estaba vacía e impecable.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me dirigía al mueble para comer mi cereal.

Entré corriendo a la escuela por que la maldita camioneta decidió estropearse justo antes de de irme a clases, mierda, odio cuando sucede esto.

Los pasillos están desiertos, así que "teniendo cuidado en no tropezar" llegué a la puerta de mi clase, toqué dos veces y entré al escuchar el ´´pase´´ del profesor.

Mis mejillas ardieron al sentirme observada por todos, ignoré esos ojos verdes que me escrutaban y caminé hacia mi puesto donde Alice me hacía señas. Tomé asiento mientras el profesor seguía explicando en la pizarra la materia.

—Bella —susurró Alice.

— ¿Qué? —hablé en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —preguntó.

—Problemas con mi chatarra —susurré.

Se escucho un "ahh" de parte de Alice justo cuando el profesor nos dio una mirada que decía claramente que nos calláramos.

La clase pasó sin ningún problema, escribí mis apuntes para un trabajo que teníamos que entregar en una semana. Y al término de clases, Alice tomó mi brazo para arrastrarme por los pasillos.

—Bella, no me llamaste como prometiste —reprochó con un puchero. Sonreí.

—Estuve algo ocupada.

—Y, ¿cómo van las cosas con Edward? —susurró. Alice era la única que sabía sobre mi relación secreta con Edward y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que nadie supiera que estábamos juntos.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Mi voz salió ahogada. No quería recordar a Edward ahora.

—Pero…—Se interrumpió al sonar su celular, miró la pantalla con una sonrisa—. Es Jasper, dame un minuto.

Se alejó para hablar con su novio; me apoyé en la pared para esperarla pero mi bebé decidió que había estado muy tranquilo por ahora. Corrí al baño sin hacerle caso a la exclamación de Alice, alcancé a llegar al cubículo para devolver mi desayuno, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras vomitaba. Cuando mi estómago quedó vacío, me levanté temblorosa y salí del cubículo con la mano apoyada en él. ¡Ugh!, odio vomitar, me pone muy débil.

Levanté la vista buscando a Alice, pero no era ella quien estaba parada mirándome desde la puerta, era Tanya, con una mirada calculadora.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunté secamente. Maldita sea mi suerte, no podía ser peor.

— ¿Estás enferma, Bellita? —preguntó con voz dulce, perra.

—No te importa —contesté mientras me lavaba las manos, se podía escuchar a Alice golpear la puerta.

—Mmm… —murmuró.

—Cualquiera pensaría que tienes alguna enfermedad por lo que devolviste —especuló mientras se pintaba los labios—. O quizás embarazada de algún estúpido que estaba ciego —rio.

—No es problema tuyo cómo me siento —reiteré.

—Nahh, yo creo que alguna enfermedad tienes porque dudo que alguien sea tan tonto como para meterse contigo —se burló. La ignoré y fui al lavamanos.

Tomé un poco de agua para refrescar mi cara tratando de no moverme mucho para que el mareo pase, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Tanya arreglándose en el espejo. Ya lista pasé por su lado para salir y tranquilizar a Alice que se escuchaba preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

—Espero que seas una buena chica y votes por mí y Eddie para ser los reyes del baile de graduación —dijo.

¿Reyes de la graduación?, esperaba no verlos nunca como la pareja feliz.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Alice cuando salí—. ¿Por qué estaba cerrado el baño?, ¿y por qué vomitaste? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Solo tengo un problema estomacal, Alice —mentí.

—Pero no respondiste a mi primera pregunta —insistió—. ¿Por qué estaba cerrado el baño?

—No sé, Alice, quizás se cerró y no me di cuenta —expliqué.

—Está bien, vamos a la cafetería que muero de hambre —dijo mientras miraba sobre mi hombro a la puerta del baño.

—Vamos —la tomé del brazo para que caminara y no viera salir a Tanya porque, sinceramente, estoy cansada de tantas preguntas.

Caminamos a la cafetería mientras Alice me ponía al día de su relación con Jasper, un chico de la universidad muy simpático que estudia arquitectura y va en su segundo año. Su relación de pareja empezó con problemas ya que Alice solo tenía 16 años cuando se conocieron y Jasper tenía 18 y una novia, pero como el amor en algunas relaciones gana, Jasper terminó con su novia para estar con Alice y llevan un año juntos; es una relación a distancia ya que Jasper estudia en la universidad de Seattle y viaja cada fin de semana a verla.

Entramos en la cafetería caminando directo a la fila para pagar nuestros almuerzos, tomé solo fruta, ya que no confío en que al comer algo pueda ser que mi estómago se revuelva.

Pagamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa donde estaba Angela con su inseparable libro de Romeo y Julieta, la pobre tiene un enamoramiento por Romeo, y sigue llorando cada vez que llega al final.

—Hola, Ann —saludé. Me interrumpió levantando la mano.

—Shh, que estoy en la mejor parte —dijo—, Romeo se está declarando a Julieta —explicó con los ojos llorosos.

Con Alice compartimos una mirada y rodamos los ojos, riendo entre dientes sabiendo que Angela nunca cambiaría, solo esperábamos que dejara su mundo literario para darle una oportunidad a Ben, quien muere de amor por ella.

— ¿Bella, has decidido con quien vas a ir a la fiesta de graduación? —preguntó Alice.

—No voy a ir —respondí.

—Pero, Bella, tengo listos los vestidos de las tres —protestó.

—Dudo que este presentable para esa fecha —murmuré por lo bajo evitando su mirada.

Sabía que Alice quería respuestas pero no estoy de humor para pensar en vestidos, zapatos y fiestas cuando tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, negué con la cabeza mientras masticaba una manzana.

—Tendremos una larga conversación —murmuró mirándome fijamente, asentí sabiendo que Alice no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le dijera todo lo que me pasaba.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó Angela, con Alice nos reímos entre dientes—. ¿Qué? —preguntó mirándonos y estallamos en carcajadas.

De repente me sentí observada, con una sonrisa me giré para quitar esa sensación y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente, mi sonrisa comenzó a disminuir al conocer el dueño de esos ojos.

Edward.

Un sinfin de emociones me pasaron al verlo sentado en la mesa de los deportistas y porristas, donde Tanya estaba sentada a su lado muy apegada a él. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos reíamos de ese grupo, en especial de Tanya...

_**Flashback **_

— ¿_V__es como la falda de Tanya cada vez se hace má_s_ pequeña? _—_pregunté entre risas, Edward asintió riéndose_—. _Y__o creo que todos en la escuela saben de que color es su ropa interior._

—_Si es que está usando ropa interior _—_r__espondió Edward. No podía para de reír._

—_Tengo un chiste _—_le dije._

—_Cuéntamelo _—_apremió Edward._

— _¿Qué tienen en común una botella de cerveza y una rubia? _

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Ambas están vacíos del cuello para arriba._

_Comenzamos a reírnos como locos, sin importar las miradas que nos daban el resto de los alumnos…_

_**Fin flashback**_

Esos tiempos eran hermosos, pasábamos todo los días juntos, reíamos, jugábamos, conversábamos juntos, nadie podía entrar en nuestra burbuja, éramos nosotros contra el mundo, siempre encontrábamos gracioso lo superficial que la gente podía ser al querer ser iguales entre sí, y ahora parece que él decidió tomar ese mismo camino. Ahora soy yo y mi hijo contra el mundo.

Rompí el contacto visual con Edward, no queriendo albergar esperanzas erróneas con él, mi enfoque es mi bebé, el padre puede irse al infierno si así lo desea y "claro" acompañado de esa cabeza hueca. Solté una risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Angela suspicaz.

Ella había estado sospechando sobre mi relación con Edward hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca le confirmé nada, no quería a otra persona más reclamándome por ser tan ingenua, ya me basta con Alice.

—Solo estaba recordando un chiste —respondí.

—Escuchen, ya que parece que voy a ser la única con pareja para la graduación —dijo Alice exasperada—, voy a hacer mis truquitos para que mis amigas no se queden solteronas ese día.

—Alice, no necesito que hagas de Cupido conmigo —gruñí.

—Si me consigues a un Romeo acepto tu propuesta. — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Romeo?, a esta chica le falla algo.

—Excelente —exclamó Alice moviéndose en la silla, reí entre dientes al verla moverse—. Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar, me debes varias —me apuntó con el dedo, dejé de reír.

—Es absurdo, no quiero una pareja para la graduación, ni siquiera sé si vendré a esa maldita fiesta.

No dije que me torturaría ver a Tanya y Edward saliendo como reyes de la secundaria, siempre tratando de evitar cualquier acercamiento con esa pareja.

—Vamos, Bella, no puedes faltar, es la última fiesta que tendremos juntos como compañeros —rogó Alice.

Poco sabía mi amiga que en ese tiempo mi vientre estaría de 5 meses y no quería a toda la gente del pueblo especulando sobre mi persona y sobre mi hijo.

—Mira, Alice, hablaremos sobre el baile cuando estemos llegando a la fecha y todavía faltan dos meses —zanjé el tema.

Alice hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la pared.

—Niña mimada —murmuré por lo bajo mientras mascaba mi manzana, Angela debió escucharme porque se echó a reír.

El resto del día estuvo normal, que es lo que me mantuvo tranquila, no quería otro enfrentamiento con Tanya y menos ver a Edward, demasiadas emociones por un día. Angela se despidió al término de clases explicando que tenía que organizar una obra romántica por lo cual estaría ocupada buscando a los protagonistas.

—Bella, ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor? —pidió Alice batiendo las pestañas, algo se traía entre manos la enana.

— ¿Qué no vendría Jasper a buscarte? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—No puede, me llamó diciendo que tiene que terminar un trabajo en la universidad y no podrá venir por mí.

—Está bien, te llevo —respondí.

— ¡Ugh! Pon un poco de emoción, me estas llevando a mí, no a una enemiga —dijo de manera sarcástica.

—Lo siento, Alice, me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño, tú sabes que me encanta llevarte a casa para pasar más tiempo juntas. —No era mentira lo del cansancio, solo tengo ganas de dormir por días.

Subimos a mi Chevy y nos pusimos en marcha a la gran casa de Alice, me alegra que sus padres sean personas normales y corrientes y solo tenga las responsabilidades de los estudios, una persona como Alice no necesita el peso en los hombros que tengo yo…

—Detente en la acera. —Esa orden interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido por lo absurdo de su idea.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Detente ahora —exigió tajante y la obedecí.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? —balbuceé.

—No, me siento bien físicamente. —Respiré aliviada—. Pero no psicológicamente al ver a mí amiga desgastándose y consumiéndose por sus problemas y que no tiene la amabilidad de compartir sus temores conmigo —añadió mirándome con ira.

Todo el peso de mi vida cada vez se hace más pesado, mis padres, Edward, mi bebé, la universidad. Todo hace que ni siquiera pueda dormir por la preocupación, a veces siento que no tengo 17 años, siento como si tuviera más edad. El cansancio mental de predecir los movimientos de mis padres, las respuestas de Edward; yo contra el mundo deja mi cuerpo agotado después de cada día. Y ahora Alice quiere que hable de todo mis problemas como si fueran algo fácil de solucionar.

—Muy bien, ya que no quieres hablar, empezaré con una historia que me sé muy bien. —No quité la vista del camino.

—Un chico de 10 años, al cual lo llamaremos Edward, una tarde conoce a una chica llamada Bella de 9 años en un parque de juegos, desde ese día comienzan a juntarse todos los días a la misma hora para verse y jugar. Se hacen grandes amigos porque son parecidos; él, un amante del estudio, y ella tiene una fascinación por los libros, y los dos son rechazados por la sociedad por no encajar en sus estándares de personas con hermosos rasgos faciales y ropa cara.

—Desde ese día siempre estaban juntos para todos lados, cuando les llegó el desarrollo, al chico su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de delgado por uno más musculoso, más barba, más viril; pero la chica no cambió tanto y sintió que nunca podría enamorar a una persona como Edward. Pero un día, él joven con 14 años se declaró en una noche estrellada a su amada de 13 años prometiéndole una gran vida. —Apreté los dientes.

—Pero para eso nadie debía saber sobre la relación que mantenían porque Edward estaba muy asustado de bajar en la escalera de la sociedad en la que sus cambios viriles lo habían puesto, no se podía saber que una persona tan hermosa como Edward podría estar una chica a la cual le guste leer y no pasarse de fiesta en fiesta, ¿o me equivoco? —Las lágrimas amenazan con caer pero me prometí no volver a llorar por Edward y aguantaré estoica la "historia" de Alice.

—Y ella por amor a él, dijo que sí a todo sin medir consecuencias. Así ha vivido estos 4 años, siempre en la sombra viéndolo de lejos reír con otros amigos, y ahora lo que es peor, está con Tanya, quien por una extraña razón tiene un inexplicable odio hacia Bella y hace su vida imposible cuando lo desea. —Expulsé el aire lentamente—. ¿Me faltó algo?

Solté una risita dolorosa. Mi patética vida resumida en seis minutos.

—Te faltó lo mejor, Alice.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La estúpida Bella está embarazada del patán de Edward.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en la cabina de la camioneta. Me armé de valor y miré a Alice, sus manos tapaban su boca y sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

— ¡Bella! —dijo con voz ahogada mirándome con lástima y dolor. Negué con la cabeza, no quería la lástima de nadie.

—No me mires así —gruñí—. Yo solita me metí en esto, ahora saldré sola.

—Amiga, ven aquí —dijo avanzando en la cabina para abrazarme. Me puse rígida cuando lo hizo—. Supongo que Edward no se comportó como un verdadero hombre.

—Supones bien —susurré en su oído—. No quiero tu lástima ni tu compasión.

—Y nunca la tendrás, solo tendrás mi amistad, nunca te dejaré abandonada. —Relajé mi cuerpo y le devolví el abrazo apretado.

Solo escuchaba sus sollozos en mi oído mientras masajeaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla. Se separó de mí secándose las lágrimas y dándome una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Estoy hecha un desastre y llorando como si yo fuera la embarazada. —Solté una risita.

—Tranquila, te ves linda como siempre, y en lo otro hice una promesa conmigo.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Alice curiosa.

—No derramar ninguna lágrima por Edward. —Alice frunció el ceño.

—Pero Bella, es normal llorar cuando tienes pena o dolor. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pensar para detenerme a llorar —expliqué—. Dime ¿para qué sirve llorar, si cuando termine de llorar las cosas seguirán como siempre?

—Bella, cariño, eso no es natural —dijo suavemente.

—Basta, Alice, por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de mis sentimientos. —Asintió. Una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara.

—Cuéntame todo sobre el bebé —dijo alegre.

—Espera, tengo su primera ecografía en mi bolso —dije de manera acelerada mientras buscaba la imagen en mi bolso—. ¡Aquí esta! —exclamé triunfante, pasándole la imagen.

—Ohh, es tan pequeñito —susurró viendo la imagen. Asentí de acuerdo

— ¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó mientras me levantaba la polera.

—Alic,e así no verás nada —solté una carcajada por la manera en la quería ver mi estómago—. Tengo solo dos meses —concluí.

—Pero ya lo tienes abultado —dijo con asombro, mirando mi vientre.

—Tienes razón, tengo una ligera curva si se ve de cerca, también está más duro.

Palpó suavemente mi vientre mientras soltaba chillidos de alegría.

— ¿Vas a algún ginecólogo? —preguntó.

—Sí, voy a una ginecóloga en Seattle —respondí.

— ¿Y por qué no aquí en Forks?

—Alice, quiero mantener en secreto mi embarazo hasta lo que más pueda —expliqué.

— ¡Tus padres! —dijo horrorizada, hice una mueca asintiendo.

—Ellos no pueden saber por nada del mundo que estoy embarazada.

Sería un peligro que mi padre sepa que estoy esperando un hijo y con el recuerdo del sueño todavía en mi cabeza, mis temores son mucho mayores.

—Por mi parte no tendrás problemas amiga —me regaló una sonrisa sincera—, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, nunca lo dudes.

—Gracias, Alice. —La abracé fuerte.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Edward? —preguntó con cautela cuando nos soltamos.

—Nada —respondí.

—Pero, Bella, es el padre de tu hijo —argumentó, me encogí de hombros.

—Quiere deshacerse a toda costa de mi hijo —contesté.

—Bella, los hombres no tienen el mismo instinto paternal que nosotras las mujeres, a ellos les cuesta tomar en cuenta que un hijo es algo hermoso —explicó con voz dulce.

—Edward tiene los instintos paternales bien escondidos, si es que los tienes —murmuré.

—Ok, es un estúpido, pero piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no quiero que después te arrepientas.

Asentí para que estuviera tranquila, pero sé que será imposible que Edward cambie de actitud referente a nuestro hijo. Y en esa lejana carretera, desierta e incomunicada me di cuenta que no estaba sola enfrentándome contra el mundo, ahora tenía una mano amiga que no me dejará caer.

* * *

******Bueno chicas esperamos que les gustara el capítulo y perdón la tardanza :D**

**Aceptamos sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones o lo que quieran jajajaja.**

**Saluditos y abrazos.**

**hasta la vista babys.**

**MIMI AFTERHOURS SANZ**


	4. Ayudadita extra

**¡Hola! Le pido disculpas por el retraso pero el cambio de universidad me dejo un poco estresada.**

Les doy mil gracias a mi querida beta Mimi Afterhours Sanz que a la pobre la tengo enferma de lo cargante que soy ajjajaja.

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es autoria.**

**Ahora a leer.**

***música : Daydream – Christina perri.**

Capítulo 4. Ayudadita extra.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —La pregunta era inocente pero la respuesta era la complicada, tenía todo un revoltijo de ideas en mi cabeza.

—No sé Alice, solo tengo claro que protegeré con mi vida a mi bebé —dije mientras volvía a retomar la carretera—. Mi futuro es incierto en el caso de las decisiones que tomen mis padres o Edward, solo sé que, indispensablemente de ellos, mi hijo estará en mi futuro.

—Pero Bella, Edward es el padre del bebé, debe hacerse cargo. —Frunció el ceño, suspiré.

—Alice, no lo obligaré a tomar un papel que claramente no quiere.

—Pero… —La interrumpí levantando la mano.

—No quiero que haga algo contra su voluntad, mi hijo está de por medio, me odiaría si después Edward decide abandonarlo cuando tenga conciencia y lo haga sufrir.

Alice bufó ruidosamente y se cruzó de brazos para mirar por la ventana ignorándome, no quería que se fuera enojada.

—No te enojes –murmuré con voz suave. La escuché suspirar y voltear a verme.

—Es tu decisión sobre la paternidad de Edward. –Levantó una ceja–, pero no me dejarás afuera en el tema del bebé.

—Nunca lo haría –dije feliz porque por una vez en la vida escuché a Alice decidir no meterse en decisiones ajenas–. Muy bien, ahora dime qué se siente tener un bebé dentro –chilló.

Reí encantada explicándole las sensaciones y emociones que pasaba con mi bebé mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa.

.

.

.

.

Giré la llave de la puerta sintiendo el olor a comida casera, mi boca se hizo agua y mi estómago gruñó. Entré directamente a la cocina encontrándome con Renée cocinando mientras tatareaba una canción.

¿Mi madre feliz? ¿Qué bicho le picó?

— ¿Mamá? – pregunté dudosa, Se volteó con una sonrisa radiante, esto era extraño.

—Hija –exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté buscando a Charlie con la mirada–. ¿Papá?

—Tu padre está en su trabajo –tomé asiento viéndola moverse al ritmo de la música, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre tan feliz.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? –pregunté curiosa.

— ¿Qué? –respondió dándome la espalda mientras seguía cocinando–. ¿No puedo despertar feliz? –dijo dándome una mirada rápida por sobre su hombro.

—No es eso –argumenté –, me gusta que estés feliz, solo me parece raro. –Me encogí de hombros.

La escuché suspirar mientras se secaba las manos y se sentaba frente a mí.

—Bella, sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo –dijo mientras tomaba mis manos–, pero hago lo posible para salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme de qué? –Tenía un nudo en la garganta por la dirección de la conversación.

—Hija –dijo mirándome con dolor–. No te diré nada, porque corres riesgo.

— ¡Basta! –exclamé alejándome de la mesa–. Dices que quieres salvarme pero no me quieres decir de qué. –La acusé.

—Es muy complicado –murmuró poniéndose las manos en la cara.

—Explícamelo. –Volví a sentarme y tratar de quitar sus manos de su cara–. Explícame qué está haciendo papá que te tiene muerta de miedo, haciendo que me encierres en mi habitación imaginando cosas horribles.

—Tu papá se ha vuelto loco. –Bufé.

—Eso no es nada nuevo, mamá.

—Tu papá está haciendo… –El sonido de la puerta interrumpió a mi madre, quien se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y se fue a la cocina a seguir en su papel de ama de casa abnegada.

Miré cómo Charlie entraba a la cocina mientras se quitaba su pistola y la dejaba encima del refrigerador y diciendo su sermón diario.

—Gracias Señor por dejarme volver a mi casa a salvo. –Nos miró esperando nuestras respuestas.

—Amén –dijimos con mi madre al mismo tiempo. Decidí subir a mi habitación, no quería estar en presencia de mi padre, hubo un tiempo en que lo adoraba y no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos, ahora su presencia me resulta asfixiante. Me levanté para subir a mi cuarto cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo.

—Quédate donde estás, Bella, quiero pasar tiempo en familia. –Su voz ronca mandó escalofríos a mi cuerpo, volví a sentarme lentamente sin quitar mi vista de su cara.

—Como desees padre –contesté suavemente

— ¿Cómo te está yendo en clases, Bella? –interrogó.

—Bien papá, ya me queda poco para la graduación. –"Y para no verte nunca más", añadí en mi mente.

—Eso es bueno, Dios tiene caminos preparados para todos, pero el tuyo tendrá una ayudita extra para que tomes el correcto –dijo, lo miré interrogante.

— ¿Ayudita extra? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunté curiosa.

—Pronto lo sabrás hija –explicó misterioso, ahora sí que tenía curiosidad sobre ese _camino _y la famosa _ayudita_. No le di más vueltas al asunto, sabía que si presionaba a Charlie para que dijera algo, sería todo lo contrario, con papá siempre menos es más.

—Está listo el almuerzo. –Mamá traía los platos ya servidos, así que nos sentamos solo a comer y recitar la oración antes de probar bocado.

El almuerzo por lo menos estuvo tranquilo, hubo una pequeña conversación, pero ya lista, me levanté para ir a estudiar un poco, y dormir.

—Me retiro –anuncié levantándome de la mesa, la mirada de Charlie se fue directo a mí, pero dirigió su mirada a mi estómago, comencé a ponerme nerviosa al verlo levantar su mirada disgustado.

—Bella, cuida tus comidas, estás engordando. –Mi padre era la sensibilidad en persona.

Asentí y caminé rápidamente fuera de la cocina, di un vistazo hacia atrás y vi a mi madre seguirme con esa mirada de confusión y angustia. Esperaba que sus imaginaciones no estén ni cerca de la realidad.

.

.

.

.

Un ruido me hizo sobresaltarme, tallé mis ojos para acostumbrarlos a la penumbra, me di cuenta que debí haberme quedado dormida toda la tarde.

Se volvió a escuchar el ruido pero esta ocasión puso en alerta mis sentidos, moví mi cuerpo para echar a correr a la puerta a la primera oportunidad pero una voz me hizo detenerme en seco.

—Shhh, Bella, no hagas ruido. –No lo podía creer, simplemente no tenía instinto de supervivencia, si mi padre lo pillaba en mi habitación lo mata.

— ¿Edward? – pregunté incrédulamente.

—Sí cariño –respondió con una risita, sentí un peso a mi lado en la cama y un olor a alcohol llegó a mi nariz.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? –Esto era el colmo, se recostó recargando su cabeza en la mano, la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación así que podía distinguir su cara–. ¿De dónde vienes? –susurré enojada.

—Mike dio una fiesta por su cumpleaños y solo bebí un poquito. –Juntó el dedo índice y el pulgar soltando otra risita, lo mandé a callar, no quería que lo escucharan mis padres.

—Tú no bebes –respondí.

—Los chicos me desafiaron a que no podía beber cinco cortos de tequila en menos de tres minutos. –Se encogió de hombros–. No pude decir que no.

—Siempre cediendo a la presión –recité.

Sentía su mirada fija en mí, me comenzó a incomodar la intensidad de su mirada.

—Tus padres salieron –susurró Edward, lo miré con ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los vi salir hace 20 minutos. –Se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía mirándome y tomando mi pelo.

— ¿Cómo demonios entraste? –pregunté más relajada.

—Por la ventana, aunque me debes sanar algunos raspones que me hice por venir a mi ver a mi princesa.

—No soy tu princesa. –Me removí cuando trató de abrazarme.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? –preguntó triste.

Me quedé en la misma posición, uno al lado del otro mirándonos de frente. Malditos mareos que hacen presencia en los momentos menos indicados.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –respondí sarcástica.

—Ya no sonríes para mí – dijo ignorándome mientras delineaba mis labios con su dedo.

—Mis sonrisas murieron envenenadas por tu amor –respondí cerrando los ojos, cuando comenzó a pasar su dedo por mis mejillas.

Sabía que al no estar cien por ciento lúcido, no entendería mis palabras ahora, pero necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

—Lo siento por el daño que te hice y que inevitablemente te haré en el futuro –dijo con dolor y angustia en los ojos.

—Ya no es a mí a quien les debes disculpas –respondí, él comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, estoy segura que si sigue así se va a marear.

—No le debo las disculpas a nadie –se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda. Parece que la sobriedad le vino de golpe.

—Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí. –Me quejé cerrando los ojos–. Vete con Tanya, ella debe entenderte.

—No es con Tanya con quien quiero estar –dijo volviendo a ponerse en la misma posición–. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.

—Pero es con ella con la que te paseas por todo el colegio mostrándola como tu chica trofeo. –Reclamé mientras me levantaba de la cama evitando sus manos las cuales iban directo a agarrarme.

—Debes entender que todo lo hago por nuestro bien, Bella –argumentó. Miré el resplandor de la luna, cada noche más bella.

—Siempre con las mismas frases, Edward, "es por nosotros", "es para un buen futuro", "es por nuestro bien". –Me burlé–. Piensas todo para un futuro prometedor que nos dará todo, pero siempre se te olvida que vivimos en el presente –dije con amargura.

—Si todos estos reproches son por la criatura, prefiero hablarlo mañana, no estoy en condiciones para pensar claramente y menos darte respuestas –Se dirigió a la puerta todo el tiempo dándome la espalda.

—Eres un maldito cobarde –grité enojada.

Se quedó tieso por unos segundos en la puerta pero siguió su camino. No lo seguí y menos miré por la ventana cuando escuché su Volvo partir, no entendía esa actitud relajada de venir a mi casa de noche, aprovechando que mis padres no están y para colmo venir de una fiesta con alcohol en el cuerpo, y cuando quiero que me explique qué es realmente lo que le sucede, sube sus paredes y me deja afuera, pero sus actitudes son tan impredecibles que ya no sé cómo reaccionará.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar sin inconvenientes, lo único que me tenía con el corazón en la mano es que mi vientre era cada vez más notorio, ahora no me queda más opción que usar ropa más ancha y mi secreto …

_**Flashback **_

_Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano el vientre ya sería notorio, pero esperaba por lo menos tener alrededor de cuatro meses para recién preocuparme de las apariencias; me volví a equivocar, mi bebé simplemente no quería seguir escondido._

_Al terminar la comida subí a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro y me detuve frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo, me puse de perfil y me levanté la playera y ahí estaba mi pequeña pero notoria pancita, pasé la mano por el bultito riendo tontamente. Pero la imagen de felicidad de la mujer del espejo pasó a tristeza cuando recordé que tenía que esconderlo porque si mi secreto salía a la luz, sería simplemente mi destrucción._

_Tomé la caja que tenía escondida en el fondo de mi armario, me senté en el piso, la abrí y saqué una bolsa de farmacia, tomé los rollos de vendas que estaban dentro y los quedé mirando fijamente, suspirando me levanté con los rollos y me preparé para empezar._

_Solté las vendas, me levanté la playera y me puse de perfil en el espejo, comencé a enrollar la venda alrededor de mi vientre presionándola suavemente pero firme para moldear mi antigua figura. Con lágrimas en los ojos vi a mi pobre bebé apretado, las ganas de llorar eran inevitables, pero debía ser fuerte._

_**Fin flasback**_

Ese episodio ocurrió hace una semana y ahora debía usar la venda prácticamente todos los días, era bastante incómodo, era como usar alguna faja* pero con más cargo de conciencia al saber que esas vendas estaban presionando a mi bebé.

Mi relación con Edward sigue igual de fría a cuando se fue de mi casa la última noche, sus miradas ya no estaban siendo tan discretas como él creía porque Tanya varias veces lo agarraba del brazo para llamar su atención, ya que sus intentos de arreglar las cosas conmigo y volver a tenerme como su secreto habían fracasado. Ya no podía pensar en mí solamente, otra vida estaba en juego y esto de tener amores secretos no es lo mío.

Estacioné la camioneta fuera de la casa soltando un suspiro, sobé suavemente mi barriga por el cansancio, hoy fue un día particularmente agotador con todos los preparativos del último mes de la secundaria, ya queda poco para terminar con la escuela, en una semana más tengo que empezar a postular a las universidades, esperando y rogando que alguna tenga guarderías para mi bebé.

Salí de la camioneta y caminé hacia la puerta pensando en el antojo que estaba teniendo hace días, helado de café con chocolate, ugh, lo quiero ahora.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entrando la cerré, dirigí mi mirada hacia la sala quedándome quieta por la confusión por la escena delante mío.

— ¡Bella! Llegaste justo a tiempo para presentarte a la hermana Glenda –dijo Charlie mirando con respeto a la mujer sentada a su lado que estaba vestida con un hábito negro de dos piezas y una tela parecida a un pañuelo que tapaba toda su cabeza–. Ella es tu ayudadita extra. –Sonrió, tuve un escalofrío cuando me encontré con unos ojos azules fríos como hielos analizándome.

¿Cuándo se acabaran los problemas?, pensé.

*Faja: Prenda de tejido fuerte y elástico que comprime el cuerpo desde la cintura hasta la parte alta de las piernas y que se lleva con fines estéticos o terapéuticos, para prevenir un dolor o corregir una postura.

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, NO ES TAN LARGO COMO QUISIERA PERO ESTARA EL OTRO PRONTO.**

**RECIBO DE TODO, RECLAMOS, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES****.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! **

**UN GRAN ABRAZO! **


End file.
